A Bigger Family
by Dark Mage Girl Xion
Summary: A one shot about Jesse's crystal beasts and my OC Beccara's monster spirits. JessexOC. Will Jesse's family of duel spirits accept Beccara? No flames. Takes place during Two Hearts.


**This is just a little one shot I thought of that takes place between Jesse and my OC, Beccara. I hope you enjoy it! Takes place sometime in season three, but before they go to the other dimension.**

**I own nothing but Beccara.**

**A Bigger Family**

I'm going to go and meet Jesse right now. I don't know what's on his mind, but he said he wanted to show me something. He chose a random place on the island, showed it to me on a map and told me he would show me there.

I finally arrive at our meeting place, but what I see there shocks me. There are a group of fierce beasts surrounding the boy I had grown to care about greatly. But it's who the beasts are that startle me.

I don't know if a lot of people know this about Jesse Andersen, but he considers his deck to be his family. I haven't been able to meet them yet because he doesn't think it's time to "meet the family" yet. Though I have seen them in battle and once saw Ruby Carbuncle before, I haven't officially met them. I myself don't have a spirit partners, but I do see the spirits in my cards.

But why are they there with him now? He told me he wasn't ready for me to meet them.

"I think there is someone over there who can see us." A female voice I don't recognize says to Jesse and he notices me.

"That's her." His thickly southern accented voice says to them all. "That's Beccara. That's my girlfriend."

After hearing that, they all flock over to me, surrounding me and looking me up and down thoroughly. Amethyst Cat, Amber Mammoth, Ruby Carbuncle, Topaz Tiger, Cobalt Eagle, Sapphire Pegasus, and Emerald Tortoise are the seven crystal beasts names.

Ruby Carbuncle jumps up onto my shoulder and sniffs my cheek, her nose twitching with each sniff. I hold up my hand to her, which she turns to sniff. Then she rubs up against my fingers and I gently scratch her head. I smile to myself. I guess at least Ruby Carbuncle seems to accept me.

"I approve, Jesse. Though I can tell there are dark secrets within her heart, I can tell she cares about you." The female voice from before says, but this time I match it with Amethyst Cat, who turned to Jesse as she spoke to him.

"I'm glad you think so, Amethyst." Jesse says to her with a smile. "What do the rest of you think?"

"Ruby ruby!" Ruby Carbuncle says to him from my shoulder, but I can't understand what she said. Whatever she said made Jesse blush.

"Jesse? Translation please?" I ask him, speaking to him for the first time since I had gotten there.

"No way. I'm glad you can't understand her." He says with a teasing smile that tells me he's not going to tell me.

"I guess she's alright, but those secrets Amethyst was taking about are really bad, Jesse. Can you handle that?" Emerald Tortoise asks him worriedly. Jesse and I had talked about our pasts a bit, but neither of us were, nor are we, ready to tell the other everything.

"I've got my own secrets, Emerald. I know she'll tell me when she's ready. Just like I will." He replies to the green tortoise.

"I'm fine with her as long as she doesn't hurt you. But if she does, there'll be hell to pay." Sapphire Pegasus says to Jesse, but threatening me at the same time.

"Now, now, let's not go making threats, alright?" A voice I recognize says to the flying horse. Behind me and the surrounding crystal beasts, my monster spirits start to show themselves to Jesse and the group of monsters. Blast Magician, Elemental Magician, Magician's Valkyria, Chaos Command Magician, and Dark Magician Knight are the group of my monsters who decided to come out. I obviously have a magician deck, but I have the less common magicians that aren't as well known.

"White Magician Pikeru and Ebon Magician Curran would like your permission to come out." Chaos Command Magician or CCM as I usually call him says to me. Those two spirits are shy, but only because their previous master wasn't very keen on the thought of them being around.

"Of course. I'd like you all to meet Jesse." I reply to him. Then the two little spirits come out and sit on either one of my shoulders, Ebon sharing the should Ruby Carbuncle is on.

Jesse comes over to me, his beasts moving aside to let him stand beside me. He takes my hand in his and we face the spirits who had formed one giant group, besides the three on my shoulders. Ruby Carbuncle then moves to Jesse's shoulder.

"This is Jesse everyone." I introduce him properly.

"And this is Beccara." He says, though he had already introduced me.

"I hope you all can accept us as a couple. I promise to never hurt him." I state, trying to ease the crystal beasts' earlier worries. "Emotionally or physically." He smiles at me, but I can't face him at the moment. I don't like showing emotions, even when it's important.

I know his face falls beside me, but I'm just not strong enough to tell him how I feel and smile back.

"I thought you just said you wouldn't hurt him." Amethyst Cat mutters cruelly, and I feel the biting sting of her words.

"Don't say that, Amethyst. I'm just fine." Jesse says defensively.

"Sorry, Jesse." I apologize.

"You know what I think?" Elemental Magician asks the group.

"What?" I ask her in confusion.

"I think that if the two of you work it out and somehow make it to marriage, then we'll have a very big family. And a bit of a disorganized one at that." She says with a smile. For once, I blush in front of him as he does the same.

"Well, I guess I can tell you what Ruby said now." Jesse says.

"You can? Why?"

"She said she wouldn't mind if I married you, as long as I was happy."

**I don't know if this is stupid or not, but I thought it was a cute idea. Please review and let me know what you think. No flames!**


End file.
